I've Got You, Always
by sirius ordo
Summary: This one was inspired by Poly Week. This is a short one shot introduction to my newest Shepard, Ryanne and her men, Kaidan and James. This one is consensual poly relationship, if that bothers you don't read it. You've been warned.


_**A/N: I was finally inspired to finish this one for poly week. My Shenga threesome demanded a chance to introduce themselves and I couldn't resist. This will be a one shot with Kaidan, James and Ryanne, my newest Shepard. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I've Got You, Always.**_

After hours of meetings and reports, Ryanne was finally headed up to the loft. Pushing the door open, she stepped into the darkened room. Giving her eyes a few moments to adjust, she looked around the room and found them cuddled together in the center of their large bed. The biotic's back was pressed to James' front. The younger man's arms were wrapped tightly around the older man, holding him tightly against his chest. It was obvious even in his sleep; James was protecting Kaidan.

For good reason...they'd almost lost him today...Kaidan nearly died.

It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission. Help out the Alliance, grab an artifact and head out. Shouldn't be a problem...wrong. The whole thing went FUBAR. The team was pinned down and nearly overrun by Cerberus forces after retrieving the artifact. Ryanne and James were returning fire, pushing them back when they heard Kaidan shout. Ryanne turned just in time to see an explosion at Kaidan's position. The force of the blast picked him and tossed him into the air like a rag doll. He hit the ground hard and lay deathly still. Memories and images of Mars flashed through her mind. She was terrified that Kaidan may not make it this time.

"K!" James shouted from his position, fear tinting his voice.

Kaidan didn't move…

"Fuck," James growled, not taking his eyes off his fallen partner. "Shepard!" he called out.

"Yeah," she answered, shooting a Cerberus target in the head, dropping him in his tracks.

"Kaidan's down."

"I see him."

"Lay down some cover fire and I can get him."

"Steve is on his way," Ryanne informed him, "Grab Kaidan and let's get out of here.

"Will do."

"On three ...one, two…three," she shouted, standing up and laying down cover fire for the big man.

Keeping as low as possible, he ducked and dodged making his way to the major's side. Ryanne watched from her position of relative safety as he knelt down by Kaidan's body. She could hear James chant over the comms, "Don't die, don't die, don't die K."

"James?" Ryanne asked, worry clawing at my chest.

."He's bleeding," James answered, "Not sure how bad. He needs the Doc."

The Kodiak had dropped from the atmosphere, hovering near Ryann's position, door open, and waiting for the team. Jumping onboard, she turned and fired more shots at the Cerberus agents. "Let's go!"

He grabbed Kaidan's arm and quickly but gently hoisted the older man over one shoulder in a fireman's carry. James stood and started to make his way as quickly as he could toward the waiting shuttle and safety.

"Move soldier!" Ryanne shouted, her voice tinged with fear for the pair. She couldn't lose them.

Panting and sweating from exertion, James stepped aboard the Kodiak with the other man still over his shoulder. The moment he was onboard, the door closed behind him, and Steve took off, headed back to the waiting Normandy. Glancing back, Steve said, "A medical team will be waiting for us."

"Good work," Ryanne acknowledged the pilot, before turning her full attention back to her partners.

Reaching out to help James lower Kaidan's injured body to the floor of the shuttle, Ryanne couldn't help but notice the blood marring his blue armor and matting his dark hair. Biting her lip to hold back her tears, she sat down next to him and carefully cradled his head in her lap, watching as James pulled off a glove and checked Kaidan's carotid artery for a pulse. "Is he alive?" Ryanne asked when she couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"Yeah," James answered, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "His pulse is steady."

"Thank god," Ryanne answered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know," James said softly, "thought we lost him there for a sec."

Nodding her agreement, Ryanne took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She couldn't fall apart, not yet. "We need to check for injuries," she said, carefully carding her hands through the dark curls in her lap, gently probing for an injury, "Can you tell me where that blood is coming from?" motioning to Kaidan's chest.

"Looks like he took a hit in the side here," James explained, as he freed their injured lover from the damaged chest piece. "Large piece of shrapnel got between the armor plates," he added, tearing Kaidan's under shirt and exposing the still bleeding wound. Opening a med kit, the younger man pressed a bandage to injury, putting pressure on the area in hopes of slowing blood loss. "What about his head?"

"Big knot on the back of his head," Shepard answered, pressing another bandage to the wound, "He must've smacked it in the explosion."

"Probably why he's unconscious," James supplied, still pressing on Kaidan's side.

"We're about a minute out," advised Steve from the cockpit, "Getting ready to land."

"Understood," Ryanne said to the pilot. Meeting her teammate's eyes, she agreed with James, "More than likely."

A few long moments later, they smoothly touched down in the docking bay. The cargo bay door opened, and as soon as the ramp lowered, Chakwas led a medical team on board. "Kaidan what've you gotten yourself into this time," the older lady said, scanning his body for visible injuries.

"He got caught in an explosion Doc," Shepard supplied, "Took a knock to the head and was hit by some shrapnel."

"Can't seem to keep the three of you in one piece," the doctor muttered, running a medical scanner over Kaidan, "Always getting hurt."

"Hey!" said James indignantly, "I'm not hurt."

"This time!" Chakwas answered, glaring at the big man.

With both hands out in front of him, James made a surrendering gesture to the doctor and stepped back. "Ok, ok," he said, "point made."

"I just fear some time I won't be able to put one of you back together again," she said sadly.

"That's my biggest fear too," Ryanne said softly as the medics loaded Kaidan up on a stretcher. James stood behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

They watched as Chakwas ran her omintool over Kaidan's body, taking his vitals. Grabbing a syringe, she injected some medication into his still form. "Get him to the med bay," the doctor ordered her medics, "I'm right behind you."

"Yes ma'am," they answered, hurrying off the shuttle and across the shuttle bay, pushing the stretcher between them.

Turning her attention to the worried pair of soldiers watching as their teammate and loved one was wheeled, the doctor reassured them. "He'll be fine."

Sagging against the large body behind her, the tension visibly drained from Ryanne's body. She felt James wrap his arms tightly around her, holding her securely against him. Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly, attempting to rein in the emotions rampaging through his body. "Thank god," she whispered, a few tears streaking down her cheeks.

"He's tough Lola," James said softly in her ear, before gently kissing her on the temple.

Ryanne silently nodded. She knew in her heart, James was right Kaidan was strong, he would be fine…he had to be. She couldn't…they couldn't lose him. He completed them. They weren't whole without him. They'd wasted so much time denying their attraction and fighting whatever this was between them. It was time they could have spent together, loving and supporting one another. What would she and James do without Kaidan? She really did not want to find out.

"I'll do a more detailed exam in the med bay," Chakwas said, as they followed her down the shuttle ramp and across the docking bay, "But so far the worst of it seems to be a concussion and blood loss." Stepping on to the waiting elevator, "Now I must get back and see to my patient."

"I'm coming," James and Ryanne said in unison, as they straightened, and started to step off the elevator.

Before the doctor could answer, Shepard received an incoming message on her omnitool. Traynor's voice said, "Admiral Hackett's on the QEC for you."

"Damn it," Ryanne growled softly. She was not in the mood to deal with Admirals and politicians right now. She just wanted, no needed, to make sure Kaidan was alright. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. "I…" she started, shaking her head.

"It's ok Lola," James said, fingertips gently stroking her cheek. "I'll go with the Doc to the med bay and stay with K."

Sighing, Ryanne answered softly, "And I'll talk to the Admiral and catch up with you later." She did not want to be separated from them. If he followed previous form, Admiral Hackett would want to debrief the mission. Afterwards, he'd have another request that only she and the Normandy could fulfill. Worse, after she finished her video call, the politicians in the war room would demand her time and make asinine requests, which again only the Normandy could do, or so they thought. It would be hours before she was free. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ryanne requested, "Keep me updated."

"Will do Lola," James answered immediately. Glancing up at him, Ryanne could see everything she was feeling reflected in his eyes, the worry, the fear and the love. "I've got him," James whispered, as he bent down and tenderly kissed Ryanne on the lips. Pulling away, James rested his forehead against hers. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

Taking a deep breath, James followed Chakwas out of the lift. The doctor didn't wait for him, instead she hurried off toward the med bay.

"You got this," James said, with a small smile.

"Take care of him for us," Ryanne said softly, as the door closed.

As the elevator started up, Ryanne pushed a button, stopping it. She lean back against the wall, burying her face in her hands. Finally alone, she took a moment for herself and silently fell apart. For just a moment she wasn't Commander Shepard, she was just Ryanne. A woman who nearly lost someone near and dear to her heart. A few tears streaked down her cheeks, before she visibly gathered herself. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. The sooner she did this, the sooner it would be over and she could get back to the most important men in her life. Pushing another button, she released the elevator and it started to climb again...away from Kaidan and James and closer to all of Commander Shepard's obligations...

Finally stripping off her armor, Ryanne quietly piled it into a corner. She'd deal with it later. Stretching, she headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. She needed to wash off the sweat, grime and blood from the mission. Turning on the water, Ryanne stepped into the shower and let the water run over her fatigued muscles. God, it felt good. What would feel better though...curling up in bed with her lovers. Picking up a cloth and soap, she lathered up the fabric and got to work cleaning up.

A few minutes later, Ryanne rinsed the suds out of her hair, before stepping out of the shower. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and quickly dried off. Looking at herself in the mirror Ryanne tried to decide what to do with my long hair. She didn't want to bother drying it. Sighing, she applied some product to her long locks and quickly braided it back. Hopefully tomorrow it would be wavy, fingers crossed. Otherwise she'd just put it up in a messy ponytail and go with it. She was too tired to worry about it tonight. Opening a dresser drawer, she snagged one of James' large grey Alliance t-shirt and pulled it on over her head. Grabbing a pair of panties from another drawer, she slipped them on.

Turning, Ryanne looked at the bed and couldn't help but smile. James and Kaidan were still spooned together in the bed. James had one arm wrapped around the other man's waist, his large hand splayed across Kaidan's stomach. The biotics fingers were interlaced with the young man's. James had his other arm pillowed underneath his head. Although the older man was battered, bruised and bandaged, both were sleeping peacefully

The love between them was almost palatable. It was visible in the way James tenderly held Kaidan, seemingly always aware of his injuries. It was audible in the little sounds of contentment that the biotic occasionally made in his sleep. The knowledge gave her comfort…that when something inevitably happened to her, that they'd always have each other. Some days it felt inescapable…

Shaking herself from her morose thoughts, Ryanne pulled back the covers and slipped into bed next to Kaidan. Being careful of his injuries, she curled up next to him, face to face. "Oh Kaidan," she whispered, gently dragging her fingertips across his battered and bruised face. It broke her heart. She hated when one of her guys were injured.

"What were you thinking about?" James asked quietly.

"I thought you were asleep?" Ryanne answered, surprised he was awake.

"I was," he said, "Heard you come in."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not," James replied, giving her a small smile over Kaidan's shoulder.

"Neither am I," the biotic added without opening his eyes.

"Kaidan," Ryanne said softly, combing her fingers through his hair. "How you doing?" she asked.

"Been better," he mumbled, turning his head into her touch, "I hurt."

James had kept his word, keeping her up to date on their lover's condition, sending updates with whatever info Chakwas shared with him. In the last, Ryanne learned that the doctor had removed the largest piece of shrapnel from Kaidan's side, gave him various meds to prevent infection and help with his blood loss. After the biotic had regained consciousness, the doctor did what she could for his head injury and ordered the man to rest. Kaidan resisted, insisting he's sleep better in his own bed. With an exasperated sigh, the older lady released the biotic with strict orders to rest.

Ryanne made sympathetic noises in the back of her throat as she continued to stroke Kaidan's dark locks, offering what comfort she could. "You could've stayed in the med bay so Doctor Chakwas could help you."

"Can't sleep in there," he groused, keeping his eyes closed. "Better here," Kaidan started slurring his words as his exhaustion got the better of him. "You guys are here."

"Would have stayed with you," James said, kissing the back of Kaidan's neck, "I would never leave you alone."

"Not the same," Kaidan argued, letting go of James' hand and wrapping an arm around Ryanne, pulling her closer. She snuggled in to Kaidan, her head fitting just under his chin. "Better here…between you…warmer…can feel…love," he said, finally losing the battle to stay awake.

"Get some rest," James said from behind Kaidan. She felt his arm drape over her side and his hand splayed across her back, pulling them closer to his bigger body.

"Love you," Ryanne whispered, the warmth, comfort, and love, causing her to relax. She started drifting into slumber.

"Love you too," Kaidan murmured in his sleep.

Ryanne smiled contentedly against his chest.

"Sleep—both of you," James rumbled from behind the biotic. "I've got you…both of you—always…"


End file.
